Talk:Yang Xiao Long/@comment-31903320-20170504032354/@comment-4010415-20170505201922
Here's the thing, though. A lot of people were expecting to actually see characters like RNJR showing at least some kind of grief for what happened. Instead, we only really got to see Jaune grieving about losing Pyrrha, were shown Jaune honoring Pyrrha with his shield, then had Jaune talk about Ruby being strong enough to keep going and how it inspired him, Nora, and Ren. For a lot of people, it felt like the show only really focused on Jaune's grief and not Ruby's, Nora's, or Ren's, and that's unfair. And really, how much better is it that we mostly just watched RNJR do a whole lot of walking until Tyrian showed up? Ren and Nora's backstory and the Nuckelavee fight weren't actual main plot stuff, but that didn't feel like filler, did it? They don't have to have the entire volume be nothing but main plot for it to not feel like filler! The imaginary volume 4 I described would have character and worldbuilding stuff, but would also introduce Oscar and have his stuff with Ozpin and could also have stuff with the villains happening. You want a "mini arc"? The Nuckelavee was almost a mini arc, what with the volume repeatedly hinting to it and building up to the big fight against it. They could've had a mini arc with a big dangerous Grimm that RNJR was constantly right behind and seeing the destruction it left, resulting in them making an effort to chase it down and put a stop to it. They could've even spoken to villagers who tell them the rumors about it and how they needed Huntsmen to take it down but there were too many Huntsmen focused on stuff closer to the kingdoms what with all the negativity that the tournament caused. That could be Imaginary Volume 4's mini arc. Hell, I actually kinda like the thought of it. Though, maybe something slightly different so the Nuckelavee wouldn't feel like a repeat later. Then again, the Nuckelavee stuff would end up playing out differently anyway. They shouldn't have said the timeskip was 6-8 months in the first place, when the writing doesn't feel right for a 6-8 month timeskip. Yes, it does make sense that Weiss would shut down and just sit in her room all the time, but how would she have apparently barely seen or spoken to anyone in her family for 6-8 months? No parents, no matter how much of a jackass they are, unless they're neglectful, would let their daughter eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner in her room at all times for 6-8 months straight. Surely she at least had to come out for lunch and dinner? What about Atlas Academy? Why would it take Atlas 6-8 months for classes to start again? I can understand Beacon taking that long to arrange some way to continue giving an education, but not Atlas. Plus, that would screw up the scheduling for the school year. Sun spoke as if he started following Blake soon after she ran off. "The moment you left, I knew exactly what you were doing!" Maybe he lagged behind for a while and tracked her, but it would've been easier if he somewhat caught up and then followed her from a closer distance. This is especially since his entire reason for following her was to stay nearby in case she got attacked by the White Fang and be near her so he could help her fight them! If he came up with the idea that "Blake is gonna go fight the White Fang" literally the moment she left, like he said he did, then why would he wait to catch up to her when she got on the ship? How long had it been since the ship set sail? There were no visible landmasses around, just ocean as far as the eye can see, all the way out to horizon, so the ship had been sailing for a while. Yet, on that ship, in close quarters, with Sun sticking nearby in case Blake got attacked, she somehow didn't notice him, despite being super paranoid. After she talks to the ship captain and walks off, we see Sun watching her, and in the distance shot where we see the Sea Dragon for a moment, you can actually see Sun walking and following her. In regards to the CCT, I said "It's been 6-8 months, and they've just now been having talks with Atlas officials about repairing the CCT. I wonder why Atlas didn't send people sooner than that." You make it sound like I said that they still haven't managed to repair it. I completely understand why it's not still fixed! I have absolutely zero fucking complaints about that! It's completely 100% understandable that they haven't repaired it because of the Dragon petrified to the top of it! And you act like the Dragon took down the entire tower, but it only took out the very top. But after all that time, they waited until then to start TALKING to Atlas about it?! Fine, on the Adam part. Fair enough. And I'll tell you something: While volume 4 was airing, I actually wasn't all annoyed about how the supposed 6-8 month timeskip made the writing feel weird. But I recognized that it did feel weird, and so many other people were annoyed about it, and that should tell you that there really is an issue with how the timeskip was handled. It would've been nice to see more of RNJR actually getting better at fighting, showing that all four of them grieve what happened, and showing them grow as characters, but the show skipped all of that and then just had them do nothing but walking for a long while after the initial Geist fight. Edit note: Sorry about the attitude. I got a little annoyed because of the part about the CCT. I said one thing, and you acted like I said a completely different thing.